


A quick buck

by littlekittenaqua



Series: Prince's NSFW fics for special people [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anonymous Sex, Comeplay, F/M, Gangbang, Gloryhole, I think that's everything, Multi, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Vaginal Sex, but not really au?, of sorts, there's a lot of come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittenaqua/pseuds/littlekittenaqua
Summary: Request of requester's OC in a gloryhole





	A quick buck

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much to the requester for requesting this of me! It's been a dry spell for requests so I added extra words to this piece! I hope you enjoy, and please consider requesting from me again!
> 
> To find out more about my writing or getting fics written for you check out my tumblr or my twitter!

The festival was bright and opulent, an unusual sight in the usually run-down and ragged towns that Ganodi and her companions had come across. While Ahsoka and Bo-Katan went straight to the many of food stalls lining the street, enticed by the smell, Ganodi set her sights on the town's tavern. Festivals were usually pretty good times to earn a little extra coin, and taverns always held lots of people who were looking for people to complete jobs. 

  


Slowly opening the doors to the tavern, Ganodi made her way to the bar, ordering herself a simple glass of ale, it wasn't much but she would need some liquid courage to help her be able to ask the bartender about jobs.

"Excuse me, sir?" She asked quietly, getting the burly man's attention despite the overall din of the tavern. "Do you know of any places around that are in need of workers? I'm looking to earn some extra money." The man paused for a moment then grinned, nodding his head in the direction of the restrooms without a word. Curious, Ganodi got up after she finished her ale, heading toward the bathroom. 

  


It took her a little bit of searching but she eventually found what the man was talking about. In one of the stalls, the one closest to the wall, there was a small hole in the wall, about waist-high.

 

  


_Oh_. 

 

  


Looking around, Ganodi made sure nobody was in the restroom before ducking in herself, kneeling on the floor of the restroom stall and peering through the hole. To her surprise, there wasn't anything waiting for her, not a dick or another person. Looking around, she found directions scrawled on the wall in hurried handwriting.

 

  


"Knock twice to alert customer"

  


Well, there really wasn't going to be any easier way to earn money, and Ganodi couldn't deny that the thought of sucking strangers' dicks in a dirty tavern bathroom was exciting her to no extent. Raising her hand, she knocked twice, waiting patiently.

  


It didn't take much longer than five minutes before there was suddenly a dick sticking out of the hole in front of her face, still flaccid but twitching in interest. The clinking of gold got Ganodi's attention, and she looked over to see a couple gold coins clatter into her stall. Nice.

  


Licking her lips, Ganodi leaned forward and licked up the length of the dick in front of her, paying attention to the thick veins and wet head. The salty taste of precum spread across her tongue, and Ganodi loved it, opening her lips wider and sinking further down onto the dick, sucking hard, feeling it harden in her mouth. It didn't take long for Ganodi to get a rhythm of bobbing up and down on the hard flesh, sucking and running her tongue all over the sensitive skin. Hearing a groan from behind the wall encouraged Ganodi, driving her to speed up and suck hard, trying to milk the cock for everything it could give her.

  


A few minutes later, the wall was shaking as the man thrusted against it, shoving his dick into Ganodi's mouth. The thrusting continued fo a few moment before the man stilled and groaned loudly, shooting his cum deep down Ganodi's throat. Popping off, Ganodi licked her lips, knocking twice again on the wall. Once more, please! She was growing to really like the taste of cum.

  


By the time the festival was wrapping up for the day, Ganodi had earned more money than she'd ever earned in a day, gold coins littered beneath her, though they had cum spread across them, the viscous liquid dripping down Ganodi's chin as she tried to keep it all in her mouth, though it was hard as she received her what, twentieth load of the night straight into her mouth. There was no way she was going to stay clean with all these men who had gotten wind of her services and rushed to the bathroom. 

  


As the last dick retreated through the wall, Ganodi had an idea. Standing up, she undid her belt and skirt, letting it fall to the semen-littered floor, stepping out of it and bending over in front of the hole, pressing her entrance against it. The next dick that came didn't hesitate to press into her, stretching her walls and not wasting a moment before starting to thrust rapidly into her. Ganodi bit back her moans, one hand covering her mouth. She knew it was going to be good, but she hadn't expected it to feel this good! She'd gotten extremely wet from sucking all that dick, and the one now inside of her slid easily through her wetness, hitting all of the wonderful spots inside of her.

  


So focused on how good it felt, Ganodi didn't even notice that the man was close to coming until she felt the first burst of warmth enter her, causing her to shudder and gasp. Legs quivering, she didn't move as the man pulled out, globs of cum sliding out of her used entrance and sliding down her thighs. It didn't take long for another coin to slide through the payment slot and another dick to slide into Ganodi. This was heaven.

  


Come midnight, Ahsoka and Bo-Katan were searching for their teammate, wondering where she could have gone. Walking into the tavern, they asked the bartender if he had seen the green woman, confused when he directed them to the bathrooms. Once they got there, however, they understood what he was talking about. Ganodi laid on a bed of golden coins in the bathroom, covered in cum both old and new, her clothes long since discarded. Neither really wanted to ask her what she had gotten into, they were, however, impressed with how much money she had made for them. Ahsoka simply nudged the woman with her shoe, she was going to have to clean herself up, there was no way that the others were going to do that for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> To find out more about my writing or getting fics written for you check out my tumblr or my twitter!


End file.
